Question: Gabriela is a gardener. She plants $70$ roses in a garden. Each row has $10$ roses. How many rows of roses did Gabriela plant in the garden?
The number of rows of roses that Gabriela planted is the total number of roses that she planted divided by the number of roses in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $70\text{ roses} \div 10\text{ roses per row}$ $70\text{ roses} \div 10\text{ roses per row} = 7\text{ rows}$